


Eleutheromania

by Miss_Laney



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tags to be added, danganronpa - Freeform, heavy spoilers, slight gore, you know it baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: eleutheromania (uncountable). A great desire for or obsession with freedom. - For the Ultimate Criminal Psychologist, you sure had the uncanny ability to get in some trouble, huh? Danganronpa x Reader.Also found on Quotev!
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) & Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Usami | Monomi & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Do you wish to open (Y/N) (L/N)'s file?

**[YES]** no

Opening file, Stand-By

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ｍ ｅｄｉｃａｌ ｆｉｌｅ:

**Full Name:**

(Y/N) (L/N)

**Birthday:**

(Y/B/D)

**Age:**

16

**Gender:**

FEMALE

**Height:**

5'7"

170 cms

**Blood type:**

(Y/B/T)

**Medical conditions:**

Maladaptive Daydreaming  
Depression / Severe Anxiety  
PTSD

**Current Education:**

Freshman at Hope's Peak

**Ultimate:**

Ultimate Criminal Psychologist

Ｏｂｓｅｒｖｅｄ ｔｒａｉｔｓ

**Faculty Observations**

  
• She seems to always have her head in the clouds.  
• Consistent Night Terrors.  
• She appears to have an attachment to one of the nurses in her ward, Mrs. Kobayashi.  
• Paranoid  
• Very slow to trust, unless she gets, in her words, "A good vibe" from you.

Would you like to close the file?

**[YES]** no

Closing

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Thank you for using our Database

template by:[1](http://aminoapps.com/p/6565k0) & [2](http://aminoapps.com/p/1gya7i)

* * *

key :

  * (Y/N) = Your Name
  * (L/N) = Your Last Name
  * (Y/B/D) = Your Birthday
  * (Y/B/T) = Your Blood Type




	2. Chapter 2

This was like a dream. Here you were, backpack clutched tightly in your hands. The encouraging words of the woman you’d been tempted to call a mother rang through your mind as you hesitantly walked up to the door. It was your first day at Hope's Peak Academy. The Ultimate Criminal Psychologist, they called you. You’d admit, you were quite a bit nervous. It had been a very long time since you interacted with people around your age.

Years of dealing with criminals and lawyers had dulled your sense of what a normal girl your age would do.

You reached for the doorknob, swaying from side to side. Black spots slowly danced across your vision.

…

**_Where am I? So dark… someone, please, help me…!_ **

Your eyes fluttered open, the dark room you resided in lit up by a bright door. Voices chattered from inside. With a shaky hand, you reached out for the doorknob, clutching your bag even tighter.

“...” colorful figures stood out against the dull atmosphere of the classroom. WIth all eyes on you, you suddenly felt very, very nervous. With a strained smile, you let out a nervous chuckle.

“A-ah… hello.” You cursed yourself on the inside. You couldn’t stay calm for just a few minutes, could you?

“Who are you?” A white-haired girl with braids seemed to be analyzing your every move with a harsh gaze.

“Erm…” You shuddered. You felt yourself slowly dip out of reality, a daydream slowly entering your vision.

“That makes sixteen.” A blondie with glasses muttered. “We’re waiting on someone, are we not?”

You simply hummed, tuning out any type of noise. This didn’t concern you, after all, it was your first day, was it not? How nerve-wracking. Your embarrassment was quickly shrugged off as you tugged on your hair. As soon as the attention turned away from you, someone just had to call you out.

“Hey, cutie!”

“Huh?” Your eyes drifted over to one of the colorful girls in the corner.

“Who’re you, huh?” The girl almost looked like she had horns. Why was she staring at you? You knew that your outfit was slightly unconventional. A white swimsuit-top paired with a blue skirt and sandals, although it wasn’t revealing, not that you cared any. Your messenger bag was shrugged over your shoulders as you rubbed your eyes.

The door opened yet again. A quite honestly normal-looking man stepped in. He looked the same age as you.

“... huh?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly dialogue

//this chapter is mainly dialogue! Also, if y'all have access to the danganronpa 2 script, I'd really appreciate it since the one I'm using ends at Chapter 3!

* * *

**The boy** was silent, eyes darting around the room, almost as if he was a deer in headlights. The attention must have been jarring for him.

The white-haired girl spoke up again. “…Who are you?” More silence from the man.

"A-are you alright?" Another blonde spoke up, her regal aura sweeping through the room. "Your face is rather pale."

"I... I'm..."

"I don’t feel like arguing about my body weight right now, but that voice wasn’t coming from me." A redhead called out. The questions were shot out rapid-fire, barely giving him enough time to answer.

"…Ah! Are you all…?"

"Yep! That’s what it looks like. We’re the new students here." A boy who quite honestly looked like a highlighter called out. While they all seemed ever so charming, you couldn't find it in yourself to care. You wanted to go to sleep.

"They’re probably gathering all the new students in this classroom." another uttered under her breath.

"…Oy. How about you at least come into the room?" The assertive blonde demanded again as he pushed up his glasses.

... is the teacher ever going to show up?

"Eh? Oh, excuse me!" The boy took a seat right next to you, eyes sweeping around the classroom and eventually landing on you. He awkwardly shifted around in his chair, averting his eyes from your blank stare.

“Is there something on my face?” You questioned.

“N-no, you’re fine! Er… can I ask you something?”

“Fire off.”

“Why did you all gather here in this classroom? I don’t remember being told to gather here… Are we having the opening ceremony or something in here?”

The blonde cut in again. “I was just thinking about discussing that matter with everyone”

Your lips pursed. “…You were?”

“You don’t mind, do you? It seems we are all here, so we might as well talk about it.”

The colorful girl from earlier called out from the corner of the classroom.

“Eh?! This is everyone?! How d’you figure that, huh?!”

“There are seventeen desks in this classroom. Now that he’s here, there are seventeen of us. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”

A short, round man was the next to speak. “So, what should we talk about? Does anyone know why we’ve all been gathered in this classroom?”

Hmm… you should give them nicknames…

The conversation slowly drifted from your mind as you quietly yawned, leaning on your hands.

Glasses, as you called him, called out for everyone’s attention. “There’s one thing I want to ask first. Does anyone here recall actually coming to this classroom?”

You froze, immediately sitting up at full attention. “H-huh?!”

Everyone glanced around the room, the same question on their minds.

“This is not natural. Your stupid faces tell me that you agree.” Glasses muttered.

“That’s… that’s strange, you’re right. If no one here can say how they came to this classroom… wait, what do you mean, “stupid faces”?!” Camera yelled, hands on her hips.

“As soon as I entered the school I was inexplicably struck dizzy, and then inexplicably found myself outside this classroom.” Glasses explained. “That was my experience. Was everyone’s the same?”

“I…It was just like that for me too…” Ahoge Boy whispered.

“Me too.” You frowned.

“Eh?! It wasn’t just me? Everyone got dizzy at the same time… that’s kinda suspicious!” Apron yelled.

“I…It’s very unlikely to be a coincidence, isn’t it…?” Bandaids whimpered, pushing her hands together.

“Which means it isn’t one. In other words, this strange phenomenon had some kind of purpose behind it.”

“Ku…! We’re skipping ahead here. The dizziness isn’t the only issue.” Loud-Boy placed his hand on his head, knocking against it. 

“What else is there?” Highlighter questioned.

“I mean we should tackle the details before we look at the big picture. Before we try to figure out why we’ve been gathered here, we need to figure out why we can’t leave.”

“Huh? Whaddya mean we can’t leave?!”

“Eh?! N…No way!” Apron ran up to the door, desperately twisting the doorknob. “I…It won’t open! Why won’t it open?!”

“…Eh?! What’s going on?!”

“Right after we came here, I felt an urge and figured I’d go use the crapper… But that door wouldn’t budge an inch!”

“The hell’s goin’ on?!”

“If I couldn’t open it with all my strength, you guys don’t stand a chance.” The loud boy said, treating it like it was the most obvious statement in the world.

For the first time, Girlie began talking. “Ehhhh? Why won’t it open? Everything’s gone weird!”

“She’s right.” Girlie turned to you with a big cocky grin.

“I don’t know the details…” Swords crossed her arms, staring at the rest of you. “But for now, it seems we need to accept that we’re locked in.”

An uneasy feeling spread throughout the room, little pangs of fear slowly surrounding your heart in a death-grip.

“I don’t like this. At all. Somethin’ shady’s goin’ on…”

“Or maybe… Maybe this is some kind of an “entrance exam”?” Lucky called out.

“Eh? Entrance exam?”

“But… I had thought Hope’s Peak Academy beyond such…”

“Maybe that’s just what they say publicly, and there’s actually a special secret exam once the students enroll…” you suggested.

“Ah! That’s not it! This isn’t an entwance exam!” A childish voice echoed throughout the room.

“…What was that, just now?”

“Hey, Fatso… Don’t go making baby voices…” Gangster scoffed.

“I don’t feel like arguing about my body weight right now, but that voice wasn’t coming from me.”

“Um, it was meee!” The voice called out yet again.

“WHO IS IT? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUU?!”

“ …Isn’t it coming from behind that podium?”

“Bingo! It seems everyone’s here, so wet’s begin!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Names -

  * Glasses - Byakuya
  * Camera - Mahiru
  * Ahoge Boy - Hajime
  * Apron - Teruteru
  * Princess - Sonia
  * Bandaids - Mikan
  * Neon - Ibuki
  * Highlighter - Kazuichi
  * Drama-boy - Gundham
  * Loud-boy - Nidai
  * Buff Lady - Akane
  * Swords - Peko
  * Gangster - Fuyuhiko
  * Girlie - Hiyoko
  * Lucky - Nagito
  * Gamer - Chiaki




End file.
